The Necromancer Chronicles Hadrian Book One: Darkness Rising
by Azreal1313
Summary: One Half of the Necromancer Chronicles told the perspectives of Willow and Hadrian twins, allies, necromancers. Hadrian and Willow Eurynomos were orphaned in the first wizarding war desperate to bring their parents back they turn to the dark art of necromancy and seek the aid of Harry Potter. This is Hadrians tale Willows is on LightsPast's profile.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Accidental Magic

"Ring around the rosy"  
"Pockets full of posy"  
Two young children almost identical with raven black hair and violet eyes, danced in a circle their small hands were clasped as they spun chanting the nursery rhyme.  
"Ashes, ashes"  
"We all fall down"  
The children flew apart as their hands unclenched. At a glance the pair were identical the only difference being the short hair of the child giggling on the left and the shoulder length locks of the child who had flown left. If you knew the children you would know that they were in fact twins, identical in every way except one was a boy and one a girl. Hadrian and Willow Eurynomos, orphans of the Voldemort conflict. They remembered that night, even though they were just babes they remembered hearing that Voldemort killed their parents. Ever since they lived in Abeyance magical orphanage. They were strange children, Hadrian found dead things, birds mice squirrels waited for them to rot and then strung the bones together with wire and fashioned them into a form of twisted marionette his celling was hung with each one turning and twisting in a sick mockery of life. Willow was just as strange her walls were covered in runes, glyphs, words, and scratches that just appeared in her mind, she kept candles blazing at all hours of the night and could not stand any shadows to the point of ripping off her closet door and sleeping on the floor. The darkness was coming for her she whispered. Her brother kept the dead to fight it off all she had were her runes and her candles.

Hadrian found a baby robin dead from its fall out of the nest. It was to young to die he decided and so he willed it back to life. He clapped his small hands together and laughed with glee as it opened its eyes and flew away. He did not notice that the grass around him had turned brown and died curling upon itself as life drained from it, that the tree before him had it's leaves curl and brown as it died, that the den of mice in the tree's roots tiny hearts ceased to beat, that everything in three meters of him and the robin was dead and grey. He didn't care he had mastered death, he had beat it, he would bring back his parents.

Willow watched her brother she saw the necromancy he preformed, felt the power that came from taking and giving life. She wanted more, that night she slept with no candles after all it was to late the darkness had already claimed her for its own.

Areal here thanks for reading. This chapter is neutral so it will be in both Hadrian and Willow's stories from here they will divulge.

Link to LightsPast: u/4190798/


	2. Chapter 1

Book One: Darkness Rising.  
Chapter one: Necromancer unaware.

The Necromancer's Call

Before war is always the silence.  
Men and boys facing their fates,  
as they try to cheat death of his plans.

The two armies come to their final hour,  
as flesh and metal clash at once.  
Blood stained the skies by death's falling day,  
the gods looked over the limpless corpses that once were alive.

Their eye's filled with horror and pain.  
But only one stood amongest the dead as it's arm's slowly raised from it's sides.  
The soul less husks rose blood stained,  
Once again the Army is ready for War

Damen Kern

Hadrian  
"Time to go Willow!" I screamed at my sister. Today we were going to Diagon alley to shop for our first year at Hogwarts.  
"Okay, just a minute please," I heard her reply. My sister was no doubt ensuring that she had all of her protective devices. Deciding to do the same I quickly pulled a stone loose from my wall. My room is quite frightening to outsiders, skeletons of birds, rats, cats, and small dogs hang from my ceiling, I built them as marionettes so I could control them. So I could control death. Quickly rummaging through my most secret possessions my hand clasped around a long sharp object. The light revealed exactly what I was looking for a human femur sharpened to a stake. I had no wand so I had used the bone as a focus much as my sister used her blackberry vine and candles. As I returned to the landing near the old dusty fireplace they and the other orphans would be using to flu into Diagon alley I noticed my sister was still not there yet "Willow" I call right before she opens the door.  
-I hate the flu network. It's disorienting, it's bright, it's loud, and it's dirty. I hate all those things. After regaining my footing and brushing off the copious amounts of ash that had collected upon me I looked up to see Willow standing with not a speck of ash on her clothes and a very small smirk on her face. "Oh shut up, Willow" I muttered  
"Why it's funny" she quipped back "you apparently got the clumsy gene"  
This dropped the smile off her face. Any mention of our parents even indirectly still stung. We parted ways Willow striding off to Flourish and Blots, and I to the Apothecary. Another thing I hated was people. I kept my hood pulled low over my face to in equal portions keep out the light and hide my telltale violet eyes. I had covered half of the distance to my destination when I ran into a rather large woman with flaming red hair.  
"Oh I'm so sorry I knocked you down dear" the woman whom I recognized as Molly Weasley began.  
"It's fine" I cut her short.  
"Well then dear where are your parents" she asked, as if she didn't know, they always knew they just pretended not to, just to make me remember to make me hurt. Pulling myself to my feet I glared straight at her my hood falling away as I did.  
"Dead" I said before immediately brushing past her and running the rest of the way to the apothecary as my eyes burned with tears and my feet pounded against the hard cobble stone. The apothecary was dark, cool, and damp. As such I instantly took a liking to the place. Drawing my hood over my face I look around the dimly lot store in search of first year potions ingredients. The ceiling was hung with hundreds of potted plants that reminded me of my bone marionettes. Willow would love them all, she loved dead things and plants. I just loved dead things. The walls were covered in rack after rack of vials, flasks, beakers, and bottles containing various essences, potions, and salves. Scattered throughout the store were tables overflowing with bins, pouches, sacks, and vats of ingredients, practically hidden under piles of cauldrons silver knives. I consulted my list again:  
1 set glass or crystal vials  
1 standard Size 2 pewter cauldron  
1 standard potion making kit year one

Rather boring if you asked me. Of course this was the school approved apothecary and as such didn't carry what he wanted, at least not openly. I approached the counter after gathering what I wanted. The small man guarding the counter flinched as I met his gaze. My eyes and those of my sister tended to disturb people.  
"I am Hadrian Eurynomos scion of house Eurynomos show me your...rarer ingredients" I said attempting to be as commanding as possible. I was led into a even darker back room. The plants that lined these walls were far more vicious than those in the main store. Vial after vial of poisons and rarer potions were everywhere dark books on poisons and vile brews. I selected bushels of nightshade, belladonna, corpseshod, chokeberries, and slices of mandrake root. Grabbing vials of vertiserum, and deadly poisons I handed the two cauldrons filled with what my sister and I would require and instructed him to charge it to my family vault in Gringotts. As I exited the store I looked down and across the crowded lane and saw my sister exiting Flourish and blots and making her way to one of the side alleys no doubt to get darker supplies. I headed not to Madame Malkin's which was next on my list but to Knockturn alley specifically a small run down shop called The Dead Mans Hand. The shop's exterior was completely black even the windows the paint was peeling but still retained its perfect darkness. Opening the door I heard a rattle over head and looked up to see a skeletal hand that had been tied over the door. The store itself was rather well lit because of the hundreds of candles that covered everything. This store was reserved for the darkest of arts. I picked up a pair of silver athames used in blood magic we would need these so I grabbed them. They were beautifully shaped with bone handles giving way to a wide triangular silver blade inlayed with dark runes. I also examined a blackened scythe used in soul severing but It felt off wrong some how. Into my bag where I already had stuffed the shrunken cauldrons and potion ingredients went the athames. Next was a crystal chalice for ritual magic simple pure and unadorned it was crucial to dark rituals. Walking past a display of shrunken heads and voodoo dolls I spied a set of runes carved into human knuckle bones. I picked those as well Willow would love them. Then I felt a weight on my mind a whispering it was comforting...I heard the same whispers around dead thing as much as I hate noise...I can't stand silence it's why I hang skeletons from my ceiling it's why I have the shelfs of my rooms lined with skulls, it's why I carry a bone with me at all times. The whispering was coming from behind a curtain the tendrils of my magic beckoned me forward reaching for its kin. Pushing the curtain aside my eyes rested upon a small black amulet on its surface was a triangle surrounded by a hexagon runes were carved into its surface, dark runes speaking of death.  
"Ah the Necromancers amulet such a fine piece of work, isn't it Mr. Eurynomos" said a tall skeletal man pale as death with jet black hair and matching eyes. Honestly he terrified me, his aura was so dark it was tangible and he appeared...not quite human.  
"Ah I forget myself, I am Anubis welcome to my realm" the man spoke his accent was Egyptian belaying his skin.  
"How much for the amulet?" I asked tentatively.  
"How much? For one who has already begun his practicing of necromancy?" I tensed at this eyes flicking wildly no one should know about that! No one! "Nothing at all"  
"Nothing" I choked out you'd give it to me for free? "Why of course" he replied "it is the Necromancers amulet it's already yours" picking up the amulet I hurried out of the store quickly placing it around my neck suddenly cleared the voices up no longer whispers I heard the dead speak around me, saw flickers of souls long gone who walked the world invisible to even wizards. Laughing in joy at my new found gift I hurried to Madame Malkins  
-This shop was much cheerier than the last one practically bursting with color and light. Needles to say not my favorite place. Shielding my eyes against the noon day sun I entered the shop a small bell jingled merrily against the redwood stained door. Rack after rack of robes, scarves, sweaters, and cloaks filled the store, tall shelves were filled with hats and shoes. Grasping the sheet of parchment containing Willow and my measurements I headed towards the counter only to stop short. Harry Potter was standing before me. Potter had killed Voldemort so I guessed he deserved my respect but was he a new dark lord? A sycophant of the light? Or something in between like me? Standing next to him was Draco Malfoy who I hated, his father had aided Voldemort, helped him kill my parents. My hand instinctively shot to the carved bone in my pocket. I could hear the dead grow louder, I had to calm myself before my magic flared up, I didn't want to hurt anybody, at least not yet.  
"You should seek friends amongst the right kind of wizard, Potter" Draco said.  
"I assume you mean by that anyone but you" I cut in to the conversation uncertain about The Boy Who Lived as I was no one deserved to listen to a son of a death eater.  
"Ah the orphan decides to show his face" sneered the pale faced git.  
"He does indeed" I replied slipping the bone out of my pocket, the voices of the dead building to a crescendo.  
"Ah there you are, masters Malfoy, Potter , and... Ah master Eurynomos follow me I will have you all fitted." In ran Madame Malkin obviously noticing the disaster waiting to happen with two volatile parties and a possible dark lord in one room together. "No need" I quickly replied handing her the sheet of parchment, "I will require oh seven of everything but hats and protective gloves, I can do with two each of those."  
"Of course master Eurynomos" Madame curtsied off to fit Malfoy and Potter. I contented myself with looking around the shop. Luckily for me Hogwarts colors were black which happened to be both my and Willows favorite color. Both I and Willow were well stocked on regular clothes all we had lacked were school uniforms. Even though we lived in an orphanage we were still pure bloods. Not that I hated mudbloods, no I just knew I had far more means and status than they did and when one had power and money...you used it. The store had absolutely nothing of interest to me, until my gaze chanced upon a thick black cloak with a willow design on it I would buy it for my sister as a gift. Gathering what Madame Malkin had shrunk for me I placed it in my bag and headed to meet my sister. It was time to get my wand.

Thank you for reading. Please visit u/4190798/ for Willows side of the story. Azreal out


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Necromancer awakening.

Look at me  
and you will see  
Satan's dark dancer  
By power and will  
My wishes you fulfill  
I am Necromancer

I call on a spirit  
With no need to fear it  
It always heeds my call  
It is a fact  
We make our Pact  
I hold it completely in thrall

To die is your fate  
Mine, to animate  
Your corpse, alive again  
For but one hour  
I am granted power  
To resurrect the slain

Slouch or crawl,  
You'll do it all  
None but I you'll answer  
Whether proceed or desist  
You cannot resist  
For I am Necromancer.

A wand. The sublime representation of magical power, for all that might which resides in twisted vines and rune covered bones, in candles and blood, in poisons and corpses, in souls and silver, a wand trumps the all. A wand is, in the correct hands both the reapers scythe and the healers caduceus. I am Hadrian Eurynomos, first of the name, scion of the most noble and ancient house of Eurynomos, and I am a wizard.  
-

Olivander's is a small, dreary, cramped store lined floor to ceiling with rickety, dusty shelves haphazardly covered in a multitude of long thin boxes, wand boxes. In this place, this tiny mundane place was a wand, not just any wand but MY wand, one wand would choose me and I would use it to do great things, terrible things oh but great things.  
My sister, Willow shivered involuntarily, she was deeply connected to the ethereal plane of magic and such a large amount of magic in one place was affecting her. I, on the other hand was shielded as I was drawn more towards the spirits of the dead than the ether. As the door slammed shut behind us a small brass bell hit the aging door frame with a hollow sounding ring, as if part of the bell was missing. The dust gathered on almost every substance swirled around us in a vortex bringing with it the smell of mold and musk. From the towering rows of shelves scurried out a small man his aged face surrounded in a tangle of dirty white hair after a moments thought Ollivander spoke in a breathy sigh.  
"Ah yes, Hadrian and Willow Eurynomos, I was expecting you." Moving back towards the shelves and summoning a measuring tape with a wave of his hand he continued "your parents came to me for their first wands as well, it's how they met you know" selecting two boxes Olivander returned to my eyes he looked deflated as if talking about my parents had saddened him " Your father's, Lignum Vitae 11'3/4 dragon heartstring hard, but not brittle. Your mother's blood wood 11 inches dragon heartstring flexible yet not bendy. I never forget a wand, nor who I sold it to" he had handed me a wand of Lignum Vitae with Phoenix . "Go on give it a swish" nothing happened. Handing a wand to my sister Ollovander babbled happily his prior somberness apparently forgotten in the face of a new challenge. "Completely inert Interesting, here try this Eucalyptus 12 inches unicorn hair" as I grasped my hand upon the wand it twisted as if trying to escape my grasp. The wood began to heat up until with a loud explosion it covered Ollivander and myself in ash. My sister was attempting to find a wand that had catapulted itself from her grasp when she waved it. A gleam appeared in the old mans eyes, "I know just the wands for you two, One of Ebony and one of African Black Wood, both 11.5 inches and the wands are twins. They share core, thestral hair. Not one of my primary cores, oh no, one has to be far too intuned to death far too...dark but powerful very powerful." I delicately grasped the slender rod of black, as I raised it light glistened of its inky surface revealing a delicate etching of skulls that covered the wand as I waved the wand black sparks tinged with violet flew into the air where they entwined with Willows violet sparks tinged with black.

The remaining time until the start of school flew by as the summers heat faded joined by the barest hints of autumn. I sat in my room. It was small and cramped but it was home and I was leaving for a year. One by one I dismantled my favorite skeletons wrapping them in paper to travel. The vast majority would not come I did not anticipate many Slytherins being to fond of the other side, after all their parents placed too many innocents behind the veil. My familiar, Sphinx strode over lazily, from a distance he looked like a normal black cat, up close it was apparent that his flesh and fur was comprised of dark tangible smoke and all he was, was a skeleton. The red orbs that served as his eyes stared up at me. "You need to get in your carrier as I told you to!" I snapped playfully at him, "I will when I want to" cut the shadowy whisper I had come to recognize as Sphinx's voice. As an undead of my creation his voice was clearer than that of my skeletons. Returning to my packing I carefully placed the standard texts next to ancient grimoires and scrolls of dark magic. We had collected over time quietly secretly a rather decent collection of dark objects. Last in the trunk was my robes stored for easy access. The soon to first years of the orphanage were escorted to the platform 9&3/4 flu and sent on our way. Surrounded by the bright flurry of people I felt lost and overwhelmed.  
"Warded" came a whisper from my side. Turning I saw Willow touching the stone of the platform. I sensed it to barley. Powerful magics separated this world from the muggle one. As one we began to walk towards the scarlet engine. Boarding it and lifting my heavy trunk and carrier I began to search for an empty compartment. We passed by where Harry Potter was sitting, he was far to much an unknown to seek friendship with instead we chose a compartment blissfully empty. Willow read and took notes during the journey and I was content to examine my wand. Suddenly the door flew open with a loud bang and a small girl with extremely bushy brown hair and eyes of a matching hue burst into the room.  
"O-oh I'm s-s-so s-sorry I didn't t-think anybody was in here" she stuttered in a terrified squeak. Looking up I examined the girl from head to toe, her mane of hair was her most noticeable feature. Dressed in muggle clothing she was at least a half if not mud blood, she was out of her element and terrified, no familiar either.  
"Ohmygodyoureyesarepurple" came another squeal.  
"Yes and so are my sister's, I'm Hadrian and my sister is Willow, of house Eurynomos"  
Her answer of "Hermione Granger" confirmed my suspicions of her blood status, quickly backing up she practical ran from the compartment weather from fear or embarrassment I could not tell.  
"Ohmygodwehavepurpleeyes" my sister snorted adding air quotes. The rest of the train was uneventful until we arrived at Hogwarts.  
From the train station the groundskeeper Hagrid who must have had some giant blood somewhere in his family tree, led the throng of first years to our destination, the boats.  
The water glistened like a mirror of polished glass echoing the darkened sky above, ripples distorting the image twisting it into a parody of the stars. A fleet of tiny boats awaited us as we walked down the twisting path from the train station. In the flurry of activity my sister and I were separated. The throbbing mass of children obscured her dark form from my view as I was swept towards the boats. Quickly clambering in an empty one I grasped my wand tightly, it was secured in a makeshift sheath I had constructed and hung from my waist. Drawing my cloak around me I called upon the spirits to make me un-seen, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson had just entered my boat. Shadows coalesced around me forming an inky stain on reality as the souls of the dead blocked me from unwanted gaze the water lost its mirror like quality as it darkened clouds suddenly racing over the moon. Suddenly exhausted I sunk lower into the boats stern and listened to Draco whine about how important his bloodsucking deatheater bastard of a father was. The boat cut its path across the onyx waves lantern swaying as if in an unfelt wind. A soft whisper of music carried across the lake from the gleaming castle rising slowly from the mists of a cool autumn night.  
O Fortuna  
velut luna  
statu variabilis,  
semper crescis  
aut decrescis;  
vita detestabilis  
nunc obdurat  
et tunc curat  
ludo mentis aciem,  
egastram,  
potestatem  
dissolvit ut glaciem.

The glowing windows cut through the fog first seeming to hang as disembodied squares of light before a black outline slowly faded into view. It's tall towers and high walls almost vanished into the darkness around them mist swirling around ancient trees playing shadows of darker darkness upon the walls twisting a branch in to a skeletal hand and a curl of mist to a scythe.

Sors immanis  
et inanis,  
rota tu volubilis,  
status malus,  
vana salus  
semper dissolubilis,  
obumbrata  
et velata  
michi quoque niteris;  
nunc per ludum  
dorsum nudum  
fero tui sceleris.

The whomping willow surged forward out of the fog next. At this I cracked a smile thinking of my sister. The play of the lantern light on the water illuminated a tendril of the giant squid passing menacingly underneath.

Sors salutis  
et virtutis  
michi nunc contraria,  
est affectus  
et defectus  
semper in angaria.  
Hac in hora  
sine mora  
corde pulsum tangite;  
quod per sortem  
sternit fortem,  
mecum omnes plangite!

The moon raced from behind the clouds banishing the mist with its silver radiance, the castle was pulled from the shadow and cast into the light revealing the beauty that was, Hogwarts  
The great doors of the school opened with a groan that set hair on end. Creaking open they let loose a flood of light to the dark landing. Moving through the crowd of bodies I hunt for my sister. We are led to a small room adjacent to the great hall where I see a familiar red cat. Moving forward I see a glimpse of violet. "Willow" I exclaim. She spins on her heel causing the red fur ball latched on her shoulder to his in protest.  
"Hadrian" she cries. Quickly moving to my side she whispers "where were you I couldn't find you anywhere" I grimace of course she was ill at ease people scared her, everybody was a threat we had learned that early on in life. "I got stuck in a boat with Parkinson and that Malfoy bastard's son!" I scowled. "I used the spirits to make me unseen, though, so it wasn't completely awful." Left unspoken was the pure hate I felt towards the scions of those who bent knee to Voldemort. I wanted revenge for my parents, but Voldemort was dead, I had no target, no outlet for my anger.  
She nods her head and half smiles half grimaces. "I met another pair of twins, Parvati and Padma Patil. They seemed nice. But Theodore Nott was in my boat as well." My mind churns If that bastard Nott so much as gave my sister a hint of rudeness...no I wouldn't kill him I needed security, safety, to ensure that willow and I did not fall to our parents fate. But I would not give in to my dark side the whispers of the dead sang for him to join them for blood to be spilled but no I would bide my time. The others the Patil twins could be useful maybe allies I'd seen them, Pavarti was a Gryffindor through and through. Easy to manipulate but not very clever but Padma could be useful and if I had Pavarti in my pocket it would be that much easier.  
I fall silent as does my sister, we do not need words to express our thoughts to one another. She is nervous terrified even of not being in the same house as me. I want to comfort her but the words hitch in my throat, I two am afraid. My sister is all I have left, my only family and my only friend I can't lose her even if just to another house. Hell, I would follow her to Gryffindor if I needed to.

We move into the great hall. Next to me I hear a soft gasp and willow clutches my arm a little tighter. I can only gaze in wonder at the room. Candles, thousands of them float casting a soft radiance on the room, the ceiling appears to give way to the sky in a stunning illusion. The gaggle of first years my sister and myself moved towards the front of the hall silence reigns. A thousand eyes fall upon us and I feel every one. Willow seems oblivious lost in a daze of happiness but I can feel the stares like daggers...or maybe I'm just being paranoid. I relax, what was staring turns to simple curiosity silence gives was to laughter and conversation.

We reach the front of the hall and stop. McGonagall begins to describe how we will be sorted. I am lost in thought studying the faculty. I see Snape, an old family friend he knew my father, yes Snape had fallen in with the wrong crowd but now? He was a true Slytherin not a sniveling death eater.

"Eurynomos, Hadrian" McGonagall's voice cuts through my thoughts like steel. I begin to walk towards the sorting hat. Click, click, click my heel echo against the hard stone floor. I sit on the stool the old worn hat falling onto my head.

"Ah young Hadrian, so clever so...dark. Seems to be only one place for you, ah but first looks can be, so, deceiving." A small voice coos in my ear.  
"Slytherin" I wisper in reply.  
"Yes. Slytherin, but not just. You are brilliant, Ravenclaw could mold you into a fine scholar, loyal too, at least to your sister Hufflepuff could extend that to others. And yes brave, bold, courages Gryffindor could do you well...change the path you now travel. You will experience pain and loss if you continue on your quest for power you know?"  
"Yes" I breath.  
"But only one house fits you so very well"  
"SLYTHERIN"

I move from my seat to the roar of applause and take my seat wishing my sister luck on the way. Much to my relief she soon joins my side.


End file.
